


The New Joyous Congregation

by JosieRuby1



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: The Smiling God - Freeform, joyous congregation, post It Devours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: After the events of It Devours, new pastor Stephanie reflects and looks forward.





	The New Joyous Congregation

**The New Joyous Congregation**

Stephanie worried her nerves would be written over her face as she stepped up onto the stage in the position of Pastor for the first time. There was no one around to complete her training but Darryl and Jamillah had organised a vote with the members of the congregation and there had been a landslide consensus that she should be the one to take on the position. She was proud and terrified.

The congregation was nothing more than an array of yellow robes and yellow headpieces as she looked out through them. She knew which Darryl and Jamillah were, from the places they were sat, the power drill hanging out of Jamillah’s sleeve and Darryl’s enthusiastic waving. She couldn’t help but relax slightly at that. This was her congregation, her friends, her family, her everything. She could do this.

“Welcome, Joyous Congregation.”  Pastor Stephanie said, with a confidence she was just beginning to feel. A silence followed her words and all eyes – or rather all head pieces faced her. She took a deep breath, leaning ever so slightly on the pulpit, and launched into her first, and arguably most important, sermon. “As we are all aware the past few weeks has been a trying time for the Congregation. I am not here to preach to you today. This is just a small service to reflect and loolk forward. The deaths of Pastor Munn and Gordon weigh heavily in our hearts while the death of the Giant Centipede has led to much confusion and doubt for many people. Let us begin by taking a few moments to remember the Pastor and Gordon. Both were important figures not only in the church, but in many of our lives individually.”

Stephanie allowed herself for a moment to think of her own positive memories but did not allow herself to dwell. “While the Pastor’s distance made it difficult for many of us to form a bond, we all felt the warmth she brought to the Congregation and her unshaking faith is a shining example of something we can only aspire to hold. Gordon was a friend and mentor to many of us, taking the place of a father or an older brother. Many of us looked to Gordon for guidance, reassurance and friendship in the darkest of times, and he was always there with a listening ear and an understanding shoulder. Gordon’s faith, his friendship, his love is also something we should aspire towards.

“Their actions were misguided and dangerous and we must not forget what they led to. However, I believe it is not only possible but also imperative that we remember the Pastor and Gordon fondly while also retaining the knowledge of what they did and ensuring we never head back in that direction. The Joyous Congregation service is not the place to cry over the loss we have suffered, so rather than a moment of silence or tears might I propose we put our hands together in applause to the memory of Pastor Munn and Gordon.”

The applause was loud and long, cheers were littered into the applause. The Pastor and Gordon were well loved and respected through the congregation. Stephanie let it run for a few moments before holding her hands up to quieten the crowd. Once the quiet came, she continued.

“There is a need for change in the Joyous Congregation. We must remain strong in our faith, we must believe in and trust in the Smiling God. Not as a creature that was summoned and killed but as a being that we cannot understand and are unlikely to physically come into contact with. We must ask forgiveness for our transgressions, for allowing the terrible things that have happened to be done in our names. We must ask forgiveness not only from the Smiling God but from Night Vale itself. Although, personally, the majority of us did not commit these actions, we must accept responsibility as members of this organisation. We cannot just ask for forgiveness from our towns people, we must earn their forgiveness.

“I believe that the Joyous Congregation must become an integral part of the Night Vale community. We can no longer hide away near the city limits, untrusted and untrustworthy. We must step into the city, be loud, be friendly, be seen. It is time for the Joyous Congregation to help fix the troubles we caused.”

The silence around the room was intimidating, Stephanie was not sure if it was one that came from a new respect or one that came from a complete disagreement with everything she was saying. She scanned the room, finding Darryl who gave her a small thumbs up. She smiled at that and continued.

“Over the next few months, I will be leading the voluntary work in order to rebuild Night Vale,” She continued. “We will be working closely with Carlos, Nilanjana and the other scientists in order to make up for what both groups have done. The main movements will be the rebuilding of Big Rico’s Pizza, The Moonlite Allnite and Larry Leroy’s house, out on the edge of town.

“Working closely with the people and organisations within Night Vale is only one of many ways the congregation must change though. They must also be changes within our services and the way we work and worship as a whole. For me, the most important change, is the relationship between the pastor and the congregation. Pastor Munn kept a respectful and fearful distance from us all and I refuse to do that. Many of you are close friends to me, all of you are important to me, I will remain the person and friend I have always been. Should you have a problem, relating to the church or anything else, my office door will always be open. You are all welcome to come straight to me, for any reason, no middle man.”

There was a general sound of approval at this, and even a couple of woops. Stephanie smiled wider, a natural smile that she didn’t go through the necessary steps to create, a smile that her mouth made without her thinking about it.

“There will no longer be a focus on the Smile. We will of course work towards happiness in the kindest and most productive way we can but we will not longer insist on a forced, and unmeaning smile. The Joyous Congregation has existed behind a disingenuous mask and it is time to show our genuine face. Now, I think that’s enough from me. May, could you lead us in a song please?”


End file.
